japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Lalamon (Data Squad)
Lalamon is a main character in Digimon Data Squad. She is Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda's partner. Background She meets a young Yoshi Fujieda, when she successfully played her Piano recital at a sold out concert. She also knows that Yoshi feels like being a burden in front of her sisters and friends as well. Personality Lalamon is the digimon partner of Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, a female human officer in the organization known as Dats. She is a small plant like Digimon creature with a kind heart, and a cute voice. Her partnership with Yoshi goes beyond the other regular human Digimon relationship, as the two are best friends bonded by trust and had knew each other since Yoshi was a young child. Contrary to her human partner, Lalamon is very responsible. The lullaby Lalamon sings during her Sing a Song technique is the same one Yoshi played during her piano recital as a small young child. She also likes to tell the others Dats members about Yoshi's personal business which annoys her partner dearly. She also can trust others as she knew that Falcomon wasn't lying about there being medicine being in the Digital World when Yoshi and Keenan got sick. When she spent her last day with Yoshi, she told her that whenever she sings that she will always think about her. Appearance Lalamon has the appearance of a small flower, bud with a green body with stretchy arms and legs. She has a light pink head with a yellow leaf on the top of it. Including a pair of black eyes, and a mouth which resemble three black dots. She flies by lightly spinning the leaf on her head. She also doesn't have a nose. Digimon Forms Normal Form The name "Lalamon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the anime series, Lalamon is able to digivolve into various other forms, each with a different name and special attack skill ability. However, Lalamon is her most frequently-used form. Attacks *'Seed Blast' (Nuts Shoot): Shoots explosive tree nuts from her mouth at the opponent. *'Lala Spiral' (Lala Screw): Charges into the opponent by spinning her leaf with all her might. *'Sing a Song': Causes the opponent to sleep through her pleasant singing. Budmon's Digi Egg Budmon's Digi-Egg was guided to the Human World, by the beautiful music of a young Yoshi's piano recital. The same song, that Lalamon sings with her "Sing a Song" technique. Budmon Budmon is Lalamon's In-Training form. Budmon resembles a green ball with eyes and mouth, multiple pink spikes, and a leaf for a tail. Budmon's Digi-Egg was guided to the Human World, by the beautiful music of a young Yoshi's piano recital. The same song that Lalamon sings with her "Sing a Song". Attacks *'Dokutogetoge' (ドクトゲトゲ? lit. "Poisonous Thorns"): She shoots thorns when she is angered. SunflowerMon Sunflowermon is Lalamon's Champion form. Sunflowmon is a green bipedal creature with a slim body, stubby legs with green spikes as feet, long arms with three fingers on each hand and a pointy tail with with flower spikes on it. Her head is light yellow with a red, triangular mark on the forehead, a big mouth, yellow petals, and two black eyes. She also has two V positioned leaf-shaped wings on her back. When Marcus and Yoshi discover that a Kunemon is behind the missing animals at Krisy Damon's school, Yoshi digivolves Lalamon in to Sunflowmon in order to defeat the bug. However, he digivolves in to Flymon, and paralyzes Yoshi and Sunflowmon with his venomous sting, prompting Marcus to digivolve Agumon in to GeoGreymon in order to protect them. Attacks *'Sunshine Beam': Fires rays of sunlight from all of her petals. Lilamon Lilamon is Lalamon's Ultimate form. Despite her waifish appearance, Lilamon is considerably powerful. Lilamon is a young girl with light pink skin, black eyes, shoulder-length green hair, and white flower-shaped hands and feet. She wears a yellow and green leotard with a rose on her breast and a giant light pink lilac on her back, and a pink lilac-shaped hat. Although she was recently ill with a Digital World sickness, Yoshi is able to digivolve Lalamon in to her Ultimate form Rosemon in order to fend off an attacking Mammothmon. Attacks *'Lila Shower': Fires countless pink beams from her petal-like fingers. *'Beauty Slap': Waves her flexible arms to send out a strong whirlwind. *'Un Deux Pollen' (Fra: One Two Pollen): Dances gracefully and dazzles the enemy with a lovely pollen. *'Marvel Shot': Discharges iridescent energy spheres from the flowers on both of her arms. *'Lilac Dagger': Brings the opponent down using an energy-based blade generated in her hand. Rosemon Rosemon is Lalamon's Mega form. Rosemon is a tall woman with long blonde hair. She wears a red strapless leather suit with red detached sleeves, a hairclip with two red roses and green leaves, black boots with high heels that are flower-shaped at the top, a red flower-shaped mask, and a green and white petal-shaped cape with a yellow D on each petal. She also has a yellow vine-shaped whip that wraps her arms and forms an X on her chest. She carries the "Tifaret" jewel on her breast. Her leather suit has a long arrow-shaped cut on the front. Rosemon's image appears when the DATS officers first use their D.N.A. Charges to strengthen their respective Ultimate-level partners in order to drive off the Bio Hybrids, but this destroys their Digi Link Digivices in the process. However, after BanchoLeomon teaches the squad how to control their D.N.A. Charges, Yoshi is able to digivolve Lilamon in to Rosemon for the first time, and the new Mega Digimon easily defeats Ivan in his Digimon form of BioStegomon. While protecting the Scared City from Aikihiro Kurata's army, Yoshi uses Rosemon to fend off Ivan, who has returned and breached the walls in his new BioSupinoomon form. After a long tough battle, Rosemon defeats BioSupinomon and forces him to revert back in to Ivan and in to a Digi-Egg. Attacks *'Thorn Whipping (Thorn Whip)': Ensnares the opponent with a thorned whip charged with electricity. *'Rose Spear (Roses Rapier)': Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Ivy Hug': Entangles her opponent in ivy vines. Rosemon (Burst Mode) Rosemon (Burst Mode) is Lalamon's Burst Mode. Her appearance is that of a giant Rosemon with a white leather suit, pink cape, and black vines. She also has white roses with red leaves on her hairclip, and multiple "Tifaret" floating around her. Rosemon and Ravemon first achieve their Burst Modes while defending Japan from Leopardmon. After Ravemon Burst Mode roughs up Leopardmon, Rosemon Burst Mode finishes him off with her "Kiss of Breath". Rosemon later on digivolves in to Burst Mode again in order to assist ShineGreymon Burst Mode, and the other DATS Digimon against Craniamon. Attacks *'Charité' (Fra: Charity): Amplifies the aura of her cape, gently wraps it around the opponent, and then annhilates them. *'Kiss of Breath' (Aguichantes Lèvres, Fra: Sexy Lips): Releases a laser-blowkiss from her lips. *'Jewel of Heart' (Tifaret): Shoots the Tifarets that she wears at the opponent. Lucemon Chaos Mode 'Digimon Data Squad (Anime)' Fourteen-year-old ultimate fighter Marcus Damon meets a strange dinosaur-like creature. This strange creature, "Agumon", is a "Digital Monster" from the "Digital World". Marcus and Agumon agree to communicate by fighting. However, Agumon had escaped from and was being chased by an organization which investigates digital phenomena, "DATS." DATS attempts to recover Agumon from Marcus Damon. Marcus tries to hide Agumon from DATS in his house, but DATS quickly concludes that he is there, so they send Yoshi Fujieda to investigate. Marcus' family comes into contact with Agumon, and they all quickly become friends, much to Marcus' annoyance. In the meantime, a Kunemon appears at Kristy's (Marcus's sister) school, takes over a young boy, and evolves to Flymon, forcing both Marcus and Yoshi to fight him. A new member of DATS appears from Austria: Thomas H. Norstein, a fourteen-year-old genius who looks down on Marcus. Because of their different behavior, the two start to fight over everything. Meanwhile, several DemiMeramon appear in the city and the DATS members have to fight them. However, all the DemiMeramon fuse together to form Meramon. Marcus and Thomas are ordered to work together, but they aren't able to do so, which becomes clear during the pursuit of a group of Numemon. Suddenly a Drimogemon appears and helps two burglars steal money. Marcus and Thomas try to capture him, but because of their quarreling, he escapes to the Digital World. To capture him, Thomas decides to follow him, even against the orders of Commander Sampson. Marcus and Thomas, together with their Digimon partners, enter the Digital World to capture Drimogemon. They fall into a large underground labyrinth, Drimogemon's home, and escape seems impossible. Thanks to Marcus' unconventional methods, they manage to leave the labyrinth on Drimogemon's back, but then, the wild Digimon evolves in to Digmon. Although Agumon and Marcus work well together to defeat a Tortomon, Agumon gets angry at Marcus after a comment of his and now hides in his Digivice. Meanwhile, an Elecmon wreaks havoc in the city, causing car crashes. Marcus tries to defeat him alone, but Elecmon Digivolves to a black Garurumon, which even Sunflowmon and Gaogamon can't defeat. Marcus and Agumon must work together again to beat this new threat. It's Kristy's birthday and Marcus must attend supplementary exams to save his grades. Unable to be by his sister's side on this day, he asks Thomas to take his place. A Citramon, however, threatens to ruin everything. Yoshi is dating a famous musician, Neon Hanamura, who is also her childhood friend. The real reason for her to approach him is because he is suspected of hiding a Keramon (who later digivolves into Kurisarimon), using him to bolster his career. A famous boxer has a fantastic comeback after being absent for some years because of an injury. Thomas is a great fan of his, and when rumors of him using a Digimon to help him in his fights start to spread, he investigates, determined to prove his innocence. Thomas invites Kristy, Marcus, and Agumon over to his mansion for lunch. Marcus becomes the unfortunate victim of strange unexplained accidents. Agumon sees the culprit is a Soulmon, who is invisible to everybody else except for him. Marcus and the others do not pay attention to Agumon's warnings, and the pranks become more frequent and more dangerous. The owner of a store that specializes in baking white buns suddenly becomes addicted to gambling. For unknown reasons, he has consecutive winning streaks in every bet, all thanks to the prayers he has paid to a mysterious shrine. As the man sinks in his obsession for gambling, he neglects both his business and his own son. Touched by the boy's relationship with his father, Marcus sets out to speak a reason to the man, but he can't imagine that the wrongdoings of Vilemon and his DemiDevimon henchmen are at work. Kristy's made a new friend, a Digimon called Biyomon. Although Marcus feels optimistic for his sister and consents to let Biyomon stay, he's later on told that people can't keep a Digimon they've made a relationship with even if they aren't DATS members! Merukimon appears in the real world to prevent Falcomon from being defeated, while defeating easily the DATS Digimon and reverting Biyomon to a Digi-egg in the process. In a desperate attempt to find his way back to Kristy after Merukimon revives him, Biyomon loses control and quickly evolves to Aquilamon and then into Garudamon, wreaking chaos over the city. The DATS and their Digimon feel helpless before the overwhelming power of the Ultimate Digimon. Frustrated at not being strong enough to protect the smiling faces of both his family and friends, Marcus lets out a cry that awakens the birth of a new DNA Charge that allows GeoGreymon to digivolve into his Ultimate form, RizeGreymon. To stop Merukimon's further assaults on the human world, DATS authorizes Yoshi, Thomas, and Marcus to be dispatched into the Digital World. Unfortunately, their presence does not go unnoticed by Merukimon and a mysterious shadow, who quickly ambushes the DATS after their arrival. The attacker turns out to be a ten-year-old boy named Keenan, who harbors an intense hatred for humans. As they wander further into the Digital World, the DATS stumble upon a ghost city which is home to a nest of Dokugumon. Without warning, the spider Digimon quickly trap the DATS and their partner Digimon, dragging them all into the depths below where their lord MetalPhantomon dwells. He casts the DATS into a world of endless nightmares and despair where their greatest fears take shape. After reliving a painful memory about his mother, Thomas' DNA awakens, granting Gaomon the power to digivolve into his Ultimate form, MachGaogamon. Yoshi's struck by a contagious virus which seemingly affects humans, though Digimon remain immune to its effects. With Marcus and Thomas gone for supplies and Lalamon alone nursing Yoshi, Keenan and Falcomon take advantage of the opportunity to get rid of the crippled DATS agent, only for the boy to become infected as well. Worried for the sake of Keenan, Falcomon strikes a deal with the other DATS to lead them to the whereabouts of a vaccine that lies in Wanderer's Cape that can counter the effects of the virus. Meanwhile, Gotsumon sends Blossomon to prevent the vaccine from being obtained. Yoshi has lost her battle confidence, feeling like she's always dragging down her companions. The group is caught up in an avalanche caused by Mammothmon, and Yoshi, Thomas, and Lalamon fall down to the bottom of a valley. To protect Yoshi and the wounded Thomas, Lalamon faces off against Mammothmon, not losing her fighting spirit. Yoshi swirls in despair until Lalamon sings a song to tame the beast that triggers an old memory from Yoshi's childhood of the time she and Lalamon met. Having restored faith in herself, Yoshi calls out her own DNA Charge to digivolve Lalamon to her Ultiamte form, Lilamon. After overcoming difficult hardships along their trek, the DATS finally arrive at Infinity Ice Ridge. To their surprise, the old man, Homer Yushima, is waiting for them near the entrance, leading them to a cave shortcut. Once inside, they make their way through a swarm of Tsumemon, and then against Keenan, who is bound to defeat the humans once and for all. However, Gotsumon betrays Keenan and takes the whole group hostage, except for Marcus, delivering them all before Merukimon. Saving Keenan from certain death, Marcus and Agumon hurry to Merukimon's palace for a final showdown. Yushima's true identity as the commander of the Digital World exploration party, as well as the DATS chief, is revealed. With Yushima's help, Marcus, Keenan, and the others are able to return to the real world. However, they are forced to leave Yushima behind in the Digital World. Marcus makes a big uproar, trying to do all it takes to go save him, but the Digital Dive is frozen over. Sampson tells Marcus and Keenan about the incident that occurred ten years ago. To make matters worse, Merukimon's Gotsumon appears in the real world with three Okuwamon to target Keenan. The DATS arrive at Dr. Crier's home, but Keenan runs away in shock and denial at the sight of his human mother. Drowned in his sorrowful thoughts, Keenan recalls his memories of Frigimon's death, which bring him grief. At the Crier's home, the Professor explains that his wife, Michelle, went into shock and a partially catatonic state after the search for Keenan in the Digital World confirmed his disappearance. Suddenly, an anomalous thunderstorm strikes the house, causing the digital gate to open up, and Hagurumon comes from it. He immediately takes over the house and transforms it into a bizarre, toy-robot-like creature with Michelle trapped inside. Enraged that Merukimon has not taken proactive action to deal with the human problem, SaberLeomon dispatches a Digimon armada consisting of hundreds of Pteramon and Boarmon, led by Gotsumon, to the human world to destroy it. The DATS step in to contain the threat but are overwhelmed in numbers by the enemy, until the rest of the DATS staff enters the battlefield to help them in the fight. However, both sides are unaware that an unseen third party, lurking in the shadows, has had them all set up in a trap.(Note that Miki and Megumi's PawnChessmon digivolve to KnightChessmon in this episode) The Digimon invasion was temporarily halted due to the efforts of a single man, Kurata, who Sampson knows and who gained the approval of Chief Hashiba. Understanding that Keenan has no place to go, Marcus invites him and Falcomon to stay at his home. Meanwhile, SaberLeomon himself realises in the human world and rampages at an oil refinery as a challenge to the DATS. Due to the widespread destruction that the Digimon caused in the city, DATS, acting on orders from the government ministry, dispatches the DATS agents, along with a troop unit, into the Digital World to defeat Merukimon once and for all. Thomas' suspicions about Kurata grow stronger when it is made known that the latter has been appointed leader of the mission. Meanwhile, Keenan still cannot gather himself to reconcile his Digimon feelings with his human identity, until Sarah's kind words encourage him and build his resolve to go into the Digital World and stop the war between Merukimon and DATS. Ten years ago, Frigimon found an abandoned human baby, Keenan, and took him as her son. An expedition led by Dr. Spencer Damon embarked into the Digital World to search for the lost baby but found itself threatened by wild Digimon. After a brief feud, Merukimon realized that Spencer was an honest man and they made a promise that both races would cooperate with each other in the future. However, Kurata became consumed with hatred for Digimon, deeming them all evil due to the attack. Merukimon recalls and denounces him as the man responsible for the deaths of Frigimon and many other Digimon. Kurata's true ambition is the total annihilation of the Digimon race, making it come about with the aid of his artificially made puppet Digimon Gizumon AT. The DATS and their Digimon partners fight back to no avail; however, Marcus refuses to give up. Fed up with Marcus' stubbornness, Kurata evolves Gizumon into its Ultimate form, Gizumon XT, to finish the DATS. As a dying act of courage, Merukimon sacrifices himself to teach Keenan that a world where humans' and Digimons' hearts become one is possible. Taking Merukimon's words and the happy memories spent with Marcus and the others to heart, Keenan's DNA explodes, allowing Falcomon to access his Ultimate digivolution, Crowmon. The DATS team returns to the real world, only to find that Sampson and the others are missing. Chief Hashiba surrounds them and dismisses them from DATS, since Kurata lied to the government, and the memories of Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi are erased. The Digimon are held captive in a jail cell. The rest of the team are also in cells. Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi live a normal life, until the Digimon escape and persuade them that they used to be a team. Marcus and the others don't believe this at first, but later regain their memories. Meanwhile, Keenan and the others escape from the cells and try to destroy Kurata, but to no avail. They group together again to defeat another Gizumon that Kurata had sent to attack Marcus. Afterwards, they head over to DATS headquarters to find that it's being destroyed. With DATS HQ destroyed and Kurata on his way to the Digital World, the DATS seek out Dr. Crier to ask him to reactivate his digital gate. When they go through, they end up running into Kurata's henchmen: Kouki, Nanami, and Ivan. When their Bio Digimon forms prove too powerful for the DATS to handle, Sampson and Kudamon appear to help out. The gang appears in the Digital World and head towards Cherrymon's forest for an information gathering. However, a swarm of Gizumon XT appear and overwhelm them. But the DATS members are saved by BanchoLeomon. He tells the group to "Search for power" and disappears. When they reach Cherrymon's forest, Kouki, Nanami, and Ivan attack. Searching for Dr. Spencer Damon in hopes he can repair their Data Link Digivices, the Data Squad members stumble upon a gym where BanchoLeomon separates the humans from their Digimon partners to train them on the use of their D.N.A. Charges. However, Kouki, Nanami, and Ivan attack the Digimon in the mean time, while they are unable to advance past the Rookie level. Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi must master their D.N.A. Charges in time to rescue their Digimon from destruction. The DATS arrive at the Holy Capital, but once inside are quickly captured and placed in an arena for execution. There, they meet once again with an old acquaintance who they thought missing. Thankfully, the moment that Marcus displays his DNA, the Digimon set them free, as they realize Marcus is Spencer Damon's son who all remember him for his heroic deeds to them. Unfortunately, celebrations are short-lived when a squad of Gizumon comes to raid the city, but catastrophe is prevented thanks to the timely arrival of Keenan and Falcomon who return with allies. Both the DATS and the inhabitants of the Holy Capital are preparing for the impending battle. When news arrive that Kurata's camp has been discovered, Marcus takes the initiative to strike a head on assault, but Thomas disagrees since it may be a trap. However, Thomas feels underappreciated witnessing how all the Digimon support Marcus. The forces split with Marcus and Keenan going to engage Kurata while Yoshi and Thomas stay to protect the city. Nanami bio hybrid digivolves into BioLotusmon and makes her presence known to Thomas, seducing him in order to make him go astray from his mission. Nanami managed to accomplish to drain all the water in the lake, where ElDoradimon rests, drained thus preventing any means of mobility to the Holy Capital. With the fortress's defenses down, Ivan directs a frontal assault but is soon detained by Yoshi and Rosemon. However, the two of them are in for a surprise when they witness that Ivan can bio hybrid digivolve further into BioSpinomon. By incapacitating ElDoradimons' movements, Kurata opened up a massive digital gate that sucks the titanic Digimon along with all his inhabitants to realise into the human world. Once more in the human world, Kouki challenges both Marcus and Agumon for a final showdown to determine the stronger fighter between both. Kouki surprises them by bio-digivolving into BioDarkDramon. Meanwhile, the other DATS and the Digimon citizens are busy fending off the Holy Capital from the intruding Gizumon. However, Kurata again outsmarts his foes ordering the Gizumon to initiate operation Digital Hazard. ElDradimon was annihilated by Kurata's Gizumon Javelin, and to complicate matters more, Thomas and Gaomon have mysteriously vanished. In fact, Thomas returned to his estranged father and sister, Relena, but the welcome is cold when Thomas' father presents his benefactor none other than Kurata. In exchange for treating Relena's illness, Kurata "persuades" Thomas to seal an agreement. The remaining DATS are desperately searching for any Digimon survivors, until Thomas appears and much to Marcus' shock and dismay, Thomas orders MirageGaogamon to fight against ShineGreymon. Because Thomas has pledged allegiance to Kurata, Marcus' fueled with a feeling of deep rage in his heart to destroy his opponent at any cost that causes him to invoke a Dark-DNA Charge triggering on ShineGreymon to digivolve into Ruin Mode. Fortunately, Kristy arrives to stop Marcus, and he sees the error of his ways but is too late to stop ShineGreymon's rampage. Feeling hopeless, Marcus sheds tears streaming onto his digivice causing ShineGreymon to come into his senses and revert back to a digi-egg. Kurata unleashes Belphemon on the city, causing Yoshi, Keenan, Miki, and Megumi to confront him. Thomas double-crosses Kurata, forcing him to become a pure DNA, and fires himself at Belphemon, who in turn transforms into Rage Mode. As Marcus races off with Agumon's Digi-egg in hand, can he make it time to assist the others? The DATS team continues the fight against Kurata, who has merged himself with Belphemon Rage Mode, but the battle is going badly. From inside Belphemon, Kurata sneers and tells DATS that Digimon are lifeless bits of data without hearts or feelings. This enrages Keenan, and unlocks the power of his DNA charge. Falcomon digivolves to his Mega form Ravemon, but it is still not enough to stop Belphemon, whose true instincts emerge. Meanwhile, Marcus arrives with Agumon's Digi-egg and watches helplessly as his friends fight on. As Marcus watches helplessly, Belphemon regained his control over his body and attacks in a fury. He shoots straight at Marcus with his attack, only to be protected from the attack by Keenan and Ravemon who are badly injured by the attack. After this Marcus gains frustration at his friends getting hurt and Agumon decides to come in with a dramatic entrance. To everyone's shock Kurata is well alive within Belphemon, who proceeds to show his utter contempt for Marcus, Spencer and the entire Damon family. Marcus calls Kurata lame and pathetic, who then in complete fury, has the demon lord absorb all the electricity of the city, vowing to destroy Marcus. He then swallows the space-oscillation bombs to open a space rift. Thomas alerts everyone that Kurata intends to blow up both the human and digital worlds. Everything seems hopeless for the DATS, but Marcus' words rekindle their spirits, that regardless of being human or Digimon everybody present is the DATS team who fight to protect their loved ones. The team then attacks with all they've got but even ShineGreymon's Glorious Burst which is stronger than ever is unable to put down Belphemon. Belphemon knocks each of the DATS Digimon aside causing BishopChessmon and RookChessmon to revert to their rookie forms of Pawnchessmon respectively. He fires an attack at Marcus which he is shielded from by MirageGaogamon, Ravemon and Rosemon but who are ultimately blown back. Seeing his Digimon friends protecting him, he becomes determined to defeat Kurata and Belphemon, once and for all. This determination dawns upon Marcus and ShineGreymon the miraculous digivolution of Burst Mode. They manage to destroy Belphemon, ignoring Kurata's pleas for mercy. However Kurata sets off an explosion and opens the digital gate even larger. He apparently sets the gate too wide and blows himself up. The Digital World and the Human World are starting to collide. Craniamon is briefed by King Drasil about all the events that occurred up to now while Marcus and the others protect the citizens from the onslaught of lightning from the Digital World. In addition, BanchoLeomon makes the ultimate sacrifice... As Marcus and the others make their way to the Digital World, they end up crashing into a shoreline. To their surprise, they find Gotsumon there, reborn and without his old memories. Gotsumon agrees to lead them to King Drasil, but along the way, they are attacked by Craniamon. He easily defeated ShineGreymon, Mirage Gaogamon, Ravemon, and Rosemon, showing them how powerful a Royal Knight is. ShineGreymon then evolved into his Burst Mode, but Gallantmon and the other Royal Knights show up and defeat him. King Drasil reveals himself, but Marcus, determined to not give up, throws a punch at him, only to find the shock of King Drasil's true identity: his own father, Spencer Damon. The DATS team arrives back in the human world, thanks to Sleipmon, who is none other than Commander Sampson's Kudamon. Gallantmon attacks the human world and makes short work of MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, RookChessmon, and BishopChessmon. Even armed with the Geo Grey Sword, ShineGreymon proves no match for the Royal Knight either. It is then that a badly injured Kentaurusmon challenges Gallantmon, but at what cost? In order to learn Spencer's true intentions, Marcus and ShineGreymon head once again to the Digital World. However, Thomas and the others stay in the human world to fend off the Royal Knights' ongoing attack with LoadKnightmon this time directing the assault. In the battle, Mirage Gaogamon can't even touch the Royal Knight. Thomas must reconcile himself with his past in order to digivolve Mirage Gaogamon into his Burst Form. Biyomon returns to the Damon household with numerous Fresh and In-Training Digimon in tow. Yoshi and Keenan help out in taking care of them, despite all of the headache-inducing antics of the childish Digimon. Leopardmon, under the orders of King Drasil, attacks the real world nearby the Damon household. Rosemon and Ravemon do their best to stop the Royal Knight but fail. However, both go through Burst Digivolution and defeat Leopardmon once and for all. On their way to the Digital World's Mystic Tree where King Drasil resides, Marcus and Agumon are intercepted by Craniamon. He challenges Marcus to one last match, calling forth his true power in the form of his "Omni Shield," a defense mechanism that cannot be broken. As ShineGreymon Burst Mode and Marcus lay powerless to stop Craniammon, he is about to deal the final blow, the other DATS and their Digimon come to save them and join in the fight. They destroy Craniamon's shield by Marcus using his "human potential". Marcus proves to Craniamon that humans really do have potential. Craniamon lets them pass, knowing now that King Drasil's decision might not be the best one. The DATS team climb King Drasil's headquarters, confronting odd crystals that repel their attacks. Leaving the others behind, Marcus, Agumon, and Gotsumon confront King Drasil. Meanwhile, Craniamon heads to the real world and confronts Garudamon and Kristy, who end up helping him out. Back in the Digital World, Marcus confronts King Drasil but is repelled by a force field. It is then that through the revelation of all his friends supporting him, Marcus overpowers King Drasil. Just as King Drasil lies defeated, Marcus tries to approach it but is interrupted by the sudden arrival of an old friend. With a twist of fate, BanchoLeomon was freed from the stone hold up, but Craniamon took its place. Then the most surprising news of all comes: King Drasil is just impersonating his father, BanchoLeomon is Marcus's father! Craniamon freed BanchoLeomon and took over his place to hold the Digital World from falling onto the Human world. It is BanchoLeomon who stops Marcus from getting closer to King Drasil and reveals the stunning truth that it is in fact Spencer in the Digimon's body while his body is taken over by King Drasil. Spencer-BanchoLeomon tells the DATS team how during his past exploits in the Digital World, he met BanchoLeomon, both who become friends with their fists, and the truth about King Drasil's intentions because of Kurata's cruel actions. But King Drasil won't go down easily, so Spencer-BanchoLeomon holds him in place and asks Marcus to sacrifice him along with King Drasil to save the Human world. Marcus does so. Although it turns out that Spencer-BanchoLeomon's sacrifice was in vain, as King Drasil reappears in his true form. After BanchoLeomon and Spencer's destruction, King Drasil changes to a fighting mode and heads to the Real World to eliminate it. The DATS team follows and engages it in a furious clash, but King Drasil easily overpowers them all even at their Burst Digivolution stages. Fueled by their strong bond to protect their beloved ones, regardless of being Human or Digimon, the DATS all together rise their DNAs into the sky with a cry that is answered by the rest of the Digimon on earth and the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights rebel against King Drasil after doubting the motives of their god. In a shocking twist, King Drasil discloses that it is the computer which designs and controls all lifeforms in the Digital World at its will. Suddenly, he starts turning all the Digimon to digi-eggs. Then the Royal Knights try to help Craniamon hold up the Digital World. Everyone is about to go into the hardest battle they will face. Adults, children, and Digimon all over town invoke the light of their DNA to answer DATS' plea for help. When the hearts of all humans and Digimon become one, Marcus and Agumon activate Burst Mode and are able to deal the decisive punch to defeat King Drasil. King Drasil concedes defeat, acknowledging that humans and Digimon hold potential for growth as long as both stand together. The collision between both worlds stops thanks to the combined power of the DNA charges of everyone. All DATS are reunited with their loved ones in celebration. Marcus and Kristy's happiness bursts out when Spencer returns to them. But not all is joy, as the Digimon must return to help rebuild the Digital World. The news, which dismays Marcus (making him upset to the point of being angry) because he wants Agumon to not part ways from him. Each of the DATS Digimon spend their last day on Earth together with their human partners. As the day of the parting comes, Marcus arrives in a rush telling Agumon he's coming with him to the Digital World. Five years later, Kristy and Keenan attend middle school together and Thomas received the Nobel Prize for curing Relena's illness. Yoshi has become a police officer along with Megumi, Miki and Commander Sampson (who is their commanding officer). Yoshi pulls Kouki over for speeding while Yushima is fishing. Marcus and Agumon have become the peacemakers of the Digital World. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk In the "The Legendary Tamer" quest, Yoshi is a competitor in Exhibition 2 of the Legend Tournament. She and Rosemon Burst Mode fight alongside Keenan Crier and Ravemon Burst Mode. She mentions that she wants to hurry up so she can go get dumplings, and when she loses the battle, she uses her trademark line: "Oh, this is the worst!". Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Yoshi is a legendary General whose partner is Rosemon. Film Appearance 'Digimon movie 9' Agumon, Goamon and Lalamon's partners, along with the rest of the city's population, have been placed in a magical slumber by mysterious, thorned vines that spread throughout the city. As the Digimon make their way through the silent city, they stumble upon a pack of Goblimon led by an Ogremon, who are attacking a young girl. After they scare off the goblins, the girl, Rhythm, reveals that she is actually a Digimon, and that the thorns are the work of a Digimon named Argomon. The quartet sets out to confront the villain atop his skyscraper nest. On the way to the castle, Gaomon stays behind to hold off an army of Goblimon. After Lalamon flies Agumon and Rhythm near the top of Argomon's lair, she stays behind as well to hold off an attacking swarm of Pipismon. Agumon and Rhythm find Argomon at the top of the tower, spreading his vines throughout the city. Argomon seems too strong for Agumon to face at first, but Agumon's "Spitfire Blast" is able to knock the creature out. However, Argomon digivolves to its Mega form and turns the tide of the battle. After Agumon takes a severe beating and is just about to give up, he remembers how Marcus would never give up, no matter what, and this determination frees Marcus from his coma. Marcus arrives at the scene and punches Argomon to activate his D.N.A., which he uses to digivolve Agumon to ShineGreymon. Despite faring better against Argomon, ShineGreymon is still not strong enough to win the battle, and Argomon shatters his GeoGrey Sword. In response, Marcus just becomes more determined, evoking the Burst Charge, which is supplemented by Rhythm's wish for ShineGreymon to win. With these, ShineGreymon digivolves to ShineGreymon Burst Mode, and impales Argomon through the chest with his sword, killing the evil Digimon. After the battle, Rhythm gives Agumon a kiss. Video Games Lalamon is a playable character in the following video game: *Digimon World Data Squad *Digimon Masters Quotes *I won't forget you Yoshi every time I will sing it will be a song about you. Relationships 'Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda' She gets along very well with her. 'Marcus Damon' 'Agumon' 'Keenan Crier' 'Falcomon' 'Thomas H. Norstein' 'Gaomon' 'Miki Kurosaki' 'Megumi Shirakawa' 'PawChessmon' Trivia *She shares the same Japanese voice actress as Isane Kotetsu from Bleach. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yukana Nogami *'English' : Dorothy Elias Fahn all information on Lalamon (Data Squad) came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Lalamon_(Data_Squad) Gallery Cockatrimon0030.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females